clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Clone Cadets
Clone Cadets is the first episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars season 3. It premiered along with "ARC Troopers" as part of the season 3 debut. This episode place directly before the popular season 1 episode "Rookies" as the end of the episode makes references to the rishi outpost. The episode also marks the return of clone troopers Echo, Fives, Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait and describes how they recieved their nicknames. Plot The episode starts with Echo, Fives, Hevy, Cutup, (known as domino squad because they tend to fall one by one) in a training session. With Shaak Tii, Bric, and El-Les observing them, the goal of their session is to take over a fortress, heavily guarded by training battle droids, and claim it by capturing the flag on the roof of it. However, their team fails due to many arguments among the members and failure to follow orders. Not pleased on the overlook, the cadets' trainer, Bric, becomes enraged by the groups failure and vehemently threatens to send them to maintenace. When the cadets return to their living quarters, Echo begins an arguement with Hevy, causing a disruptive fight in the hallways. The fight soon comes to an end as Bric breaks the two up. After this event, Bric, gives all of the cadets in the area yet another demeaning lecture, stating that they are all a waste of his time. As Bric walks away, Hevy attempts to go after him, but is fortunately stopped by Fives. Lama Su, is shown later talking to Shaak Tii about failing Domino Squad. Shaak Tii, who does not seem in favor of this, explains to him how the clones should not be 'cast off'. Lama Su tells her that the final decision of the fate of Domino Squad is up to her. The next day, Clone ARC Troopers, including Commander Colt, arrive to the facility to observe the Cadet's final test. After a brief lecture, Bravo Squad, holding the record time for the training session, hits the training arena first. After swiftly and succesfully capturing the flag at the top of the fortress, it is soon time for Domino squad to take the final test. The squad seems to be in high hopes and preforms well for the first few moments, however all goes wrong when Cutup is shot down and his teammates go back to help him. Failing once again for disobeying orders, Domino Squad is rebuked by Commander Colt and sent back to their living quarters. Bric is as angry as ever stating that he should not have wasted his time training Domino Squad. Feeling more affectionate towards Domino Squad, EL-Les replies that he had recieved word from Shaak Tii that she had allowed Domino Squad to retake the test. He asks why Bric does not care about them, and he contemptously replies that he only cares about being paid and had also requested that Domino Squad be moved to maintenance. During another time, Echo and Fives confront Shaak Tii and request a transfer to Bravo squad. Teaching them a lesson, She states that they are where they need to be. Although rejecting their request, she tells them that she has decided to let them along with the rest of Domino Squad to retake the test. Around the same time, Bric asks Cutup to meet him in the hangar. Cutup does as he requests, only to find out that Bric wanted to accuse him of his whole team's failure in person. Overturned by his anger, he beats on him and refers to him as a 'real cutup'. Cutup thanks him for giving him this nickname, however Bric is not amused as he leaves to his living quarters. During the night, Hevy sneaks out of his bed with plans to abandon his squad in mind. Hevy begins to pack his luggage, as 99 spots him. Telling Hevy that his brother's need him to stay, 99 is able to pursuade Hevy to stay. The next morning, Domino Squad heads out to the training arena to retake their test. Showing great teamwork throught the test, EL-Les and Shaak Tii seemed pleased. When Domino Squad finally reaches the citadel, they panick, finding that they do not have their accension cables. EL-Les inquires to Shaak Tii and Bric on where their accension cables were. Bric only implies that he had taken them, while EL-Les attempts to pursuade Shaak Tii to stop the test. Shaak Tii declines EL-Les' request and continues to observe what Domino Squad would do without their accension cables. Back on the field, Domino Squad comes up with a plan to deactivate the wall turrets and use them to scale the wall. This plan succeeds and Hevy triumphantly captures the flag, knowing that Domino Squad had passed the test. Soon after, the cadets recieve their badges and are promoted to clone troopers. As the small graduation ceremony ends, Hevy bids farewell to 99, giving him his badge. As Hevy and the rest of his group head out to board the attack cruiser, he promises that they would meet again. Appearances Characters *Shaak Ti *99 *Hevy *Fives *Echo *Cutup *Droidbait *Colt *Blitz *Unidentified Blue ARC Trooper *El-Les *Bric *Lama Su *Members of Bravo Squad *Members of the Unidentified Clone Cadet Squad *Two ARF Troopers Droid Models *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *BX-Series Droid Commando Technology *Training Weapons *DC-15S Blaster *DC-15A Blaster Rifle *Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon﻿ Facts *The blasters given to both the droids and cadets in this episode were non-lethal. ﻿ Category:The Clone Wars Episodes